the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Midori
'Approval:' 12/13/14, 20 (5 banked) feats, Razze (v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Midori is a teenage girl of average height and build, nothing outstanding there. She has white-blonde hair and pale lavender eyes. She is very protective of her younger brother, Kusaru, and kind of sees herself in a mothering role. She longs for a place to call home and people to call family. As Kusaru is her only family, she is very protective of him. It's a protectiveness and dedication that could easily spread to others/places. 'Stats' (Total: 162) ' '''Strength: 22 ' 'Speed: 26 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 110 + 60 hearts Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Available ' 'Jonin: Earth Grudge Fear Part 1 ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 20 Banked feats: 5 Byakugan # 360 degree and X-ray vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, but not through barriers that prevent dōjutsu from seeing through it. CP/round # Telescopic sight - Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder can only see as far as their normal eyes would see with the dōjutsu. When taking this feat, this field of vision is increased to around a mile far. This upgrade also applies to the other Byakugan feats. CP/round # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round; doesn't stack costs with above feats Medical Ninjutsu # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Chakra-Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round # Instantaneous Rebirth - This technique allows the user to repair almost any damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike. This is most advanced of healing techniques and requires the user first take mystic palm. It allows the user to instantaneously heal their body, or that of another via touch, without the need for complex hand-signs. (Heals double the CP investment worth of damage, 20 CP) Earth Grudge Fear # Tentacle-ification - The user's body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most organs with the exception of the heart. The heart is now the only organ needed to keep the body functioning, and is the most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; limbs can be detached to attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached by re-linking the fibers that make up his body, and the fibers can be used to assist in healing others (stitches). (20 CP to reattach a severed limb. Healing RU required to actually heal damage, but stitches can stop bleeding in others.) # NOM NOM NOM - The user can now integrate others hearts into her body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in her body. She can hold a total number of hearts equal to her rank upgrades (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -1, capping at five upon attaining Kage rank). These hearts provide a form of immortality as the user will not die, or be interrupted, until every heart in her body has been destroyed. The user must acquire hearts in RP by absorbing them from recently slain enemies. # Masks (3) - This is the epitome of Jiong, the ability that invokes the terror in its name. The user of Earth Grunge Fear can turn the hearts absorbed from victims into Chakra, and create monsters that can be bent to the users will. Each Heart grants the user 20 CP (caps at 60 CP for jonin and 100 CP at higher levels). Each heart requires a feat. The Masks require the second RU to be used in combat and to tap into their elemental affinities and grant the user attacks from elemental release RUs. hearts - Water, Fire, Lightning Other # Stats x 4 Equipment *(4) naginata *(4) bow and arrows *(3) whip *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) 2 smoke bombs Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 71,000 * Ryo left: 71,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 139' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: Friday (8/12)' S-Rank ' 10/24/14 - Fish-Man is Fishy - 4 QP '''A-Rank ' 11/22/14 - Kai's S-Rank - 4 QP 12/12/14 - The Jeweler (S-rank) - 4 QP 12/12/14 - Pirates, yee matey! - 4 QP 'B-Rank ' 9/13/14 - The Rage Part 3 - 2 QP 9/17/14 - The Rage Part 3.5 - 2 QP 9/21/14 - Hunt for the britches/birches/bitches - 4 QP 10/9/14 - Forest of Icks! - 3 QP 10/13/14 - Pump It - 2 QP 10/17/14 - Brightness - 4 QP 10/21/14 - Monster House - 4 QP 10/24/14 - All Right... Cathedral! - 4 QP 11/8/14 - The Pyramid - 4 QP 11/20/14 - Pervy Men Get Beat! - 4 QP 11/29/14 - Slave Drivers - 4 QP 11/30/14 - Pirate Hunting Season - 4 QP 'C-Rank ' 9/23/14 - The Necklace - 3 QP 10/7/14 - Sariel's Goons - 4 QP 'D-Rank ' 'Other ' 9/12/14 - To Konoha - 1 QP 9/15/14 - Sight-seeing - 1 QP 9/21/14 - If at First - 1 QP 9/28/14 - Lakeside - 1 QP 10/6/14 - To Amegakure - 1 QP 10/12/14 - She Who Parted the Sea - 1 QP 10/13-14/14 - The Beach - 2 QP 10/16/14 - The Hot Springs - 1 QP 10/19/14 - A Picnic - 1 QP 11/1-2/14 - Big Water - 2 QP 11/6/14 - Across the Sky - 2 QP 11/8/14 - Quell the Rage - 3 QP 11/10/14 - A clue - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 11/13/14 - In a Cozy Little Tea Shop - 2000 ryo 11/16/14 - Back to the Cellar - 4 QP 11/21/14 - Calm Before the Storm - 1500 ryo 11/22/14 - Swordplay - 3 QP 11/23/14 - Relaxation Day - 5 QP, 3500 ryo 12/1/14 - Planning Ahead - 3 QP 12/4/14 - Crisis - 1 QP 12/5/14 - Preparing for War :3 - 2 QP 12/10/14 - Starting Up the Investigation (S-Rank) - 3 QP, 2000 ryo '''OSed 9/14/14 - Lost Cat - 4 QP 9/16/14 - Pre-emptive Eliminations - 2 QP 9/22/14 - Killer Rabbits - 3 QP 10/8/14 - Herding Sheeps - 3 QP 10/20/14 - Return to the Temple - 3 QP 10/29/14 - The Final Trial - 4 QP 11/4/14 - Wannabe Sage - 4 QP 11/19/14 - Pirate Cove - 4 QP 12/5/14 - Arashi and Kai's Wild Adventure - 4 QP 12/10/14 - 'Relationships' Kusaru Uchiha - Midori's younger half-brother. The two were raised together and sent off to Kusa together to enroll in the ninja academy. She has looked out for him since they were sent to the ninja academy in Kusagakure and she is very protective of him. Arashi Sekiran - A very good friend and traveling buddy. He's pretty fun. :3 Rhea - Maybe Kusaru's girlfriend? At the very least, she's a traveler like she and Kusaru are, and they bump into her from time to time. Kai Kliff - Someone they encountered in Ame, and kind of keep running into. He's asked them for help with some stuff on occasion. Seems alright, but definitely a bit weird. Lely (pet) - A calico kitten that Kusaru adopted from Ame for Midori. Sen Gami (NPC) - The mother of Midori and Kusaru. She sent them away when they were young. They've been searching for her for years. 'History and Story' Midori was raised with her half-brother, Kusaru, by their mother, Sen Gami, in a small village near Kusagakure. When the two were old enough, their mother sent them off to be trained as ninjas in Kusagakure. When Midori graduated, she and her brother returned to their home to tell their mom of the news only to find their house has been destroyed long before their return and there was no trace of their mother. They returned to Kusagakure, where her brother completed his academy training. After gaining some funds by serving as genin there, the two struck out into the world to search for their mother, working odd jobs along the way. Despite a few years of searching for their mother, they have been unable to find any clues as to where she may be, or if she is even still alive, so instead they are looking for their fathers. It's quite apparent that Midori's father is a Hyuga and Kusaru's father is an Uchiha, so they are headed to Konoha first. Category:Character